


Keith Cooking and the Fall Out

by HermesSerpent



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Cooking, Fire, One Shot, Team as Family, Voltron Aggressive AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermesSerpent/pseuds/HermesSerpent
Summary: Keith tries to cook... It was not a good plan. The team is there to help.This is part of the Voltron Aggressive AU!





	Keith Cooking and the Fall Out

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a part of the Voltron Aggressive AU. There are main stories in this AU with multi-chapters, but it is not necessary to read those to read this one shot. I'm making this au with AppolloFox! She writes oneshots for this au as well, but in past tense. Check them out if you like this story!

Keith should never have entered the kitchen. No one could understand how the red paladin had survived on his own for so long without someone else to cook for him. The one time he tries to make something in the castle’s kitchen, Keith manages to set water on fire. Hunk, who is in the kitchen with him, stares for a few seconds, bewildered.  
“How?”  
Alarms begin screaming, letting everyone on the ship now a fire is currently raging in the kitchen. The flames are now beyond the pot of water, covering the counters. Shiro, who had been close to the room anyways, rushes in and throws a lid on the flaming pot.  
“Hunk! This is not the time to be asking questions. Help me put out these flames. Keith backup, your arms look damaged.”   
Hunk nods and starts pouring water on the flaming surfaces. Shiro grabs some wet clothes, using them to smother the flames Between the two of them the fire is quickly put out. Keith has been standing quietly to the side the whole time, shock and pain filling his senses. Drawn by the alarms, Coran, Allura, Lance, and Pidge are now in the doorway. Shiro walks over to Keith now that the immediate danger to the ship and the rest of the paladins is gone, checking over the teenagers burnt arms. The burns are not extreme, but still significant enough to be causing pain and they needed to be treated. Shiro turns to the doorway and spots Coran.  
“Coran. Do alteans have something for burns?”  
Coran bobs his head in confirmation and rushes out of the kitchen area to go and get it. While waiting for Coran’s return, Shiro moves a wincing Keith to a nearby stool. Lance and Pidge approach their injured teammate while Hunk starts cleaning up the soggy kitchen. Allura observes the scene, frowning. She seems to come to a decision right as Coran reenters with the Altean cream meant for burns. Coran walks up to Keith, the other paladins parting for him. Shiro pays close attention to the look of the bottle and how Coran applies the creme for future reference. Coran grins reassuringly at Keith.  
“Don’t worry too much over this Keith. Why, when I was a younger man, I accidentally-”  
“Shut up Coran. That story is important to the current situation.”  
Allura interrupts the older Altean, causing him to deflate slightly. He quiets, as the paladins collectively glare at Allura for shutting him down. The team knew that Coran is trying to keep Keith calm despite the pain and the mistake, but Allura had steamrolled over this attempt. Allura speaks once more.   
“It has become apparent to me that you humans are unable to handle an Altean kitchen. From now on none of you are allowed to cook in here.”  
The reaction is immediate. Shiro rises with a look of great anger, Hunk lets out noises of despair, Lance looks terrified, Pidge is trembling in rage, and Keith looks at the ground.   
“Allura. That is completely unreasonable. Hunk has been using this kitchen successfully almost since we got here.”  
Allura snorts dismissively, clearly disinterested in Shiro’s attempt to reason with her.   
“And? That just proves that he has been extraordinarily lucky. I really cannot believe I ever allowed any of you to come in here. You are not Altean, so you obviously can not handle our technology.”  
Pidge stands beside Shiro, her eyes quickly glancing at Hunk’s depressed face.  
“Princess. Altean kitchen technology is not more advanced than Earth’s. You have a stove, oven, fridge, whisk, and many other items that we have on Earth that are named differently.”  
Pidge gestures at each item in turn, irritation at the princess’s logic clear in her voice. Shiro takes back over the argument as Pidge moves to the food-loving Hunk.   
“I don’t care what you think privately, Princess. I would, however, very much appreciate it if you kept your opinions on humans private. Let me remind you that you need us to pilot the lions. We don’t need you to form Voltron. Don't blame everyone for an individual's mistakes.”  
The princess glares at Shiro and he holds her gaze. The paladins quiet, watching the power struggle. Allura lowers her gaze first, making Shiro the winner. He nods, satisfied. She removes herself from the kitchen as the paladins collectively let out the breath that they had been holding.   
“Alrighty, guys! Team building exercise time. First, we clean the kitchen, then we all work together to cook something.”  
All the paladins groan a little but smile at Shiro’s plan. They get to work, involving Coran in their creation of edible space cookies.  
Later that evening, Shiro seeks Pidge out in her lion's hangar. He knocks at the entrance and she invites him to enter.  
“Pidge. I need you to figure something out for me.”  
“Yeah, Shiro? What do you need?”  
“We should have a way to use the teledove without Allura, in case something ever happens to her.”  
Shiro looks Pidge in the eyes, hate hovering just behind his gaze. She nods, remembering the effect the woman’s attempt to block off the kitchen had on Hunk.  
“I’ll figure it out, Shiro. It may take a while, but I’ll let you know as soon as I have it done.”  
Shiro slowly nods and moves to exit the hangar. He pauses before exiting.  
“Keep this conversation to yourself?”  
“I'm probably going to enlist the help of Hunk. But, I will not tell him I’m doing this at your request.”  
“That's fine. Don't stay up too late.”  
Pidge waves at Shiro then starts working on her computer. The princess would not be around forever and Pidge wanted to be ready for that. 

 

\---------------------------

 

Hunk walks into the green lion’s hangar, troubled. He twists his hands together and glances around for the green paladin. Pidge is on her computer, typing up a storm.  
“Pidge?”  
Pidge takes a second to look over at him and beckons him towards her with her hand, while she continues to type.   
“Yep?”  
“I need to talk with you about something.”  
“Uh-hu”   
Her eyes slide across the screen before she peers back up at her larger companion. Hunk breaths deeply, ready to speak the words he had rehearsed inside of his head.  
“I really like doing science with you, making new gadgets and figuring out how alien tech works is a lot of fun.”  
Pidge blinks at him, waiting for Hunk to continue after he pauses. He sways on his feet, seemingly nervous about his next point.  
“But, I can’t deal with how disappointed you get with me when I don’t get a concept as quickly as you, or when I don’t know something at all. I’m not… I’m not a genius, Pidge. I don't know or understand everything that you do. You’re our resident tech expert, not me.”  
Pidge opens her mouth, but Hunk holds up one of his hands.  
“I love science and I love doing with you. I don't want to stop. Please understand that sometimes I will not be able to be on your level. I’m happy to learn more if you’ll teach me. But with somethings, I going to be unable to keep up with you. And I am okay with that.”  
Hunk shrugs and shifts once more on his feet. Pidge seems to be thinking over his speech. She leans back from her computer and steeples her fingers.   
“Hunk, I was excited when I met you and you were able to keep up with me intellectually. I had only met one other in my life that could do so at that point, but he had abandoned me. I was not used to having someone keep up some days and then have them not do so other days previous to you. The situation had always been that individuals had either kept up with me all the time or the individual was never able to keep up at all. I express irritation with you lagging behind more out of befuddlement than annoyance. I’m sorry. I’ll try to be more accommodating when you lag behind, but I probably will still express some irritation.”  
Hunk nods and smiles brightly. Pidge pats the box beside her, giving Hunk a smile in return. He sits down.  
“Now, with all of that out of the way, how about you help me in trying to figure out how to make this castle do a wormhole jump without Allura.”  
“Yeah! Sounds like fun.”


End file.
